


My Heart

by MsJoyMaeda



Series: Fear Ladder [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 'akira kurusu' is used for protag, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: After the completion of the first jail, Sophia tells Joker how she feels about him.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sophia (Persona Series), Kurusu Akira/Sophia (Persona Series), Persona 5 Protagonist/Sophia (Persona Series)
Series: Fear Ladder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206365
Kudos: 11





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here is fic 2 of 3 of Fear Ladder! I'm really in the writing mood today; will most likely write and post the third fic today as well. With each of these being under 1k words, it shouldn't be too difficult.

“Have a good night, Akira,” Sojiro said as he closed up Leblanc and made his way back to his own home.

“Yeah, you too.”

Standing back, Akira left the pot of curry to simmer for a few minutes. His phone blipped and he removed it from his pants pocket to see Sophia on his screen. “What are you making, Joker?” She inquired.

“Some curry.”

“What is that?”

“A dish made up of many spices, meat, vegetables and rice. Boss taught me how to make it.”

“I want to see this curry.”

Smiling, Akira held his phone up and faced it towards the pot. Not too close to fog up the screen but close enough so that she can see all the food. “Ohh, that looks cool!” exclaimed Sophia. “Too bad I can’t actually eat it.”

“Maybe we’ll figure out a way to bring you physically into the world,” said Akira.

“Like my own body?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I’d like that.”

Phone is placed on the counter for the time-being as attention is returned to the curry. One plate and a ladle scoop later, the food is ready. Akira takes a seat to enjoy his meal. “I hope it tastes great,” Sophia commented.

Later that night, Akira woke up after a sleep cycle. The sky was a calm blue, signaling it was very early in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Across the room was Morgana; the cat was fast asleep and curled up on the couch. Turning on the screen of the phone the time read 3:03am. Even though there was no blip sound, Sophia still appeared on screen.

“Hey, Joker, it’s very early in the morning. What are you doing awake?”

“I naturally woke up. It happens. I’ll be going back to sleep soon.”

“Oh, all right. At least you are getting your sleep. Good night, Joker.”

Eyes began to slowly close. A few minutes later, a soft voice spoke up again.

“Hey, Joker?”

“Mmm… yes?”

“Is it okay if I call you Akira?”

“Yeah, of course. It is my real name after all.”

“Okay. I’ll call you ‘Akira’ in addition to ‘Joker’ from now on.”

Small smile. How nice of her. She’s truly on her way to being humanity’s companion. “Oh, Akira,” said Sophia. “I have one more thing to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I really like you.”

_ Oh. _

“Hehe, your face is red,” she teased. “At this point, I don’t like you in the way I have feelings for you. I just think you’re a cool and kind person.”

“A-Ah, I see…”

“If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting a statement like that.”

“Okay. I’ll let you sleep now. Good night.”

“Good night, Sophia.”


End file.
